Matchmaking Mishaps
by SamGreg
Summary: What do you do when two people are so blindly in love that neither are fully aware of it so refuse to take action? Take action into your own hands, just like Ryan knows all about… Or in which Carter conforms and Ryan just can't be asked anymore. CarterXDana/SOAverse/Lightspeed Rescue/ Fluffy, awkwardness and amusement.[A/N] Ryan is kinda OOC for entertainment purposes.
1. Eavesdropping And Inaction

_**Matchmaking Mishaps**_

**What do you do when two people are so blindly in love that neither are fully aware of it so refuse to take action? Take action into your own hands, just like Ryan knows all about… Or in which Carter conforms and Ryan just can't be asked anymore.**

**CarterXDana/SOAverse/Lightspeed Rescue/ Fluffy, awkwardness and amusement.**

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned it but all rights belong to Saban, we only own the plot.**

**[A/N] Ryan is OOC for entertainment purposes. If you don't like the changes, please don't flame. If you don't like it that much than you can not read, we won't take offense with that. :)**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**_Eavesdropping and Inaction_**

Ryan strolled through the hallways of the Aqua Base, thoroughly bored. He idly noticed he was passing his sister's room when he heard the suspicious sound of...was that giggling? His curiosity piqued; Ryan glanced around before crouching and pressing his ear to the door. As he tried to listen to his sister (he's not really eavesdropping, per say; Dana was always going on about how he should listen to her when she speaks and, so, that was what he was doing. Being a good brother), he was interrupted.

"What are you doi-mpf!" The Red Lightspeed Ranger was abruptly cut off from his question as the Titanium Ranger quickly took hold of his wrist, yanked him down to where he was crouched on the floor and covered his mouth with a glare and a shushing noise. His eyes darted conspiratively to the porthole above them and the rest of the hallway. Once he seemed assured with the fact that no one was going to jump out of anywhere, he moved his hand away from Carter's face.

"I'm trying to figure out what they're up to; there's something weird going on in there, " Ryan whispered, fully serious.

Carter looked at him with a raised brow and a slightly incredulous expression, "The only thing I hear is giggling."

"Exactly! " Carter rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Come on, fire truck! Don't you want to know what's going on in there? It's like a prime..research opportunity!" Ryan whispered with wild hand gestures. "Besides, you can't leave or you'll blow my cover and we'll have angry females to answer to." They both stilled for a moment before shuddering simultaneously at the thought.

Once satisfied the red clad man was in on his idea, Ryan returned to pressing his ear to the door. He was certain it was only Kelsey and Dana in the room; he was also certain that they were talking about a mission they had been on a few days prior. Ryan had been unable to help in that particular mission, being forced by his father to watch the rangers on screens; Carter had been absent from the beginning of the fight, arriving just in time to stop the demon striking his unmorphed sister with a sword which would have surely killed her with a single blow... Carter Grayson, man of impeccable timing.

"He was your knight in lycra-"

"Kelsey! Watch what you're implying there!" Ryan could hear the clear note of embarrassment in Dana's voice which had him wondering what she was talking about; he was no expert on emotions and feelings, but he couldn't help but ponder whether Dana was trying to hide something.

"Oh come on Dana, its obvious to any idiot that you like him!" Him? Who could be him?- Well, Ryan could quickly deduce it down to one of the rangers, excusing himself due to reasons of an incestuous nature which left three people: Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings and Carter Grayson.

"Maybe... I guess so- but it doesn't matter does it? He's too in love with his job to notice me, I'm like a little sister or best friend-" A smirk crossed his face as it became clear who the man in question was; in love with his job? Like a best friend or brother to Dana? It had to be the valiant leader; the man crouching with an awkward expression plastered on his face, to Ryan's left... Carter Grayson.

A grin slowly erupted and overtook his face as his gaze locked on to the fire fighter conspiratorially.

Carter's eyes narrowed and his voice was wary, "What..?"

"So, Mr Knight-in-Red-Lycra," Carter's cheeks reddened.

"How do you feel about medics in pink lycra?" Carter stuttered for a moment before straightening his face and asking neutrally, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?!" Ryan whispered angrily. He gestured and stuttered furiously at the door, "Come on! How more obvious can it be?! She all but yelled out her undying love for you to the city! What more do you need?!"

"I didn't hear any specification-"

"Let me break it down further; we know its a ranger, clearly not me because that is just plain gross, its not Joel because he's busy obsessing over Angela. That leaves Chad and-" Ryan poked the man in the chest, "You. Now, who saved my sister today?"

"Me but-"

"Ding, ding, ding- we have a winner." Ryan whispered in a sarcastic tone, "So now I ask again, how do you feel about medics in pink lycra?" Carter's neutral face broke out into a tiny smile that he attempted to hide by turning to face the opposite direction, his cheeks still acutely red which subsequently led to a little bit of excitement bubbling inside of Ryan. "So what are you going to do about it?"

The fireman froze, every muscle in his body tensing at the question. Ryan scoffed as he realised why Carter had this reaction, "You're not scared of her are you? She's a whole head shorter than you, like 110 pounds and is eighteen! What could she do?!"

"I'm not scared of Dana." Carter placidly stated, keeping his gaze averted from Ryan, tempted to rise from the floor and walk away- but he didn't fancy being tackled to the floor which would definitely alert both girls they'd been eavesdropping only leading to an ear bashing from Kelsey and awkwardness around Dana for a few weeks- months even.

"Then why?" Ryan's voice straining like a child pleading for the flashiest toy in the shop, "You like her and she likes you! This is where you step up, date, fall in love, get married, have chil-"

"It doesn't work like that Ryan." Carter's cheeks were only further reddening but Ryan couldn't understand why. He furrowed his dark blond brows in thought, concentration etched on every feature of his face.

"That's how it worked in Cinderella."

"Cinderella is a kids thing Ry. You need to stop watching that film, mice don't talk."

"You like her, she likes you!" That came out louder than Ryan had expected; lowering his voice significantly, he added, "Its simple!"

"Let's look at the key factors. One, I'm twenty three. She is eighteen."

"What's that saying? Y'know the one about age. Age is but a-" Ryan waved his arm around in the air as he attempted to recall the phrase but it wouldn't return to him. "Let's just say a jellyfish." That definitely wasn't it, he didn't need Carter to smirk to realise he'd got it wrong. 'Age is but a jellyfish' did sound a lot more entertaining however and Ryan was sure he could make it catch on with the other Rangers. Jellyfish.

"She's going away to medical school. I'm a firefighter."

"Sounds like the perfect love story to me-"

"And have you met your dad? He's my boss." Ryan rolled his eyes. He should've realised this a lot sooner;_ Authority_. Conforming as per usual. Did Carter have to be so work minded? Had he not realised that perhaps dating his sister would help get said sister off Ryan's back constantly?! _God_, how selfish can you get?!

"Dude, I'm just hearing loads of useless excuses. Dad likes you and he'd like to see Dana happy!"

"You like sayings right? Have you heard of 'don't date the bosses daughter' 'cause that is a very popular one with me."

Ryan glared at the man who finally built up the courage to look at him, trying to think up a polite way to word 'well now you're just being an arsehole' but seeing as nothing came to mind... "Well now you're just being an arsehole." Carter just shrugged, not too bothered with Ryan's lame attempt to upset him, "A dream's a wish your heart makes!"

"I'm actually going to break your video. The obsession is awful." Carter rose to his feet, not caring any longer whether either of the girls were aware of the pair looming outside Dana's bedroom door. "And she didn't actually say she likes me in that way therefore-" he raised his hands up in a mock surrender, "Out of my hands."

As he turned to walk away however, Ryan jumped him and both hurdled down onto the ground with a painful (and loud) bang.

"Man up and tell her!" Ryan shouted, straddling Carter to keep him pinned to the ground, "A dreams a wish!"

"Ryan get off!" Carter squirmed against Ryan's hold but couldn't wriggle free as Ryan was definitely a lot stronger than he looked.

"Tell Dana-"

"Tell me what?" Both men stopped mid-scramble. Slowly, they turned their heads in unison to face the bedroom door where both Kelsey and Dana were now stood outside, arms crossed over their chests and eyes narrowed as they flicked between the two men. Ryan looked back at Carter to shoot him a panicked look before turning back around to face his little sister with a calm, 'in-control' smile on his face. He scooted off Carter, who rapidly sat up with cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "If you guys wanted time alone to do... _That_-" a disapproving glint in her eyes but a soft smile playing across her pale pink lips, "I suggest not in the middle of the corridor in the open." Yeap, definitely the Captains daughter.

"Don't be so juvenile short stack." Ryan stated- word of the day, ten points! "We were just..."

"Spying on me?" A golden eyebrow raised up but her cheeks grew slightly pink whilst Kelsey for once looked slightly ashamed.

"Nuh-na-nuh-no-" Carter spluttered, Dana's gaze now on him which only equalled to Carter becoming more unable to speak or think. She knew she'd caught them and worst still, she knew they had heard everything! What lie could they create to get out of this one?! "We were just- Ryan he... He lost his... Contact lens?" Yeah, that works, "We were just looking for it."

Dana tilted her head to the left, eyebrows furrowed into a line and a small crease (from concentration) formed just above them on her forehead. "He doesn't wear contact lenses."

"Shows how much attention you take of me." Ryan mocked hurt but he knew she wasn't fooled. Contact lenses? Really Carter? Dana only did his eye test for him last week!

"Look, like Dana said you two, 'if you wanted to do that alone the hall isn't the best place'." Kelsey grinned, stepping over Ryan's legs to get past before looking back at Dana, "C'mon, we should get going if we want to catch the movie."

Dana nodded before she stepped over Ryan (who did attempt to trip her up but instead she jumped over his legs and landed next to Kelsey surprisingly gracefully), "Your room is down the hall Ry, maybe take him back there." Both girls giggled as they walked off down the corridor toward the main control centre.

"Your room is down the hall Ry, maybe take him there." Ryan mimicked in a ridiculously high voice before he turned back to Carter, "Seriously? Contact lenses?!"

"Did you want me to tell her the truth?!"

"Yes with the added words 'I like you too. Marry me?'"

"Marry me-"

"Not to me, to her. You're not my type."

"Marry me?! You don't just say that sort of thing!" Carter scoffed as he rose to his feet again, "It's best if we just forget what we overheard."

"You coward!"

"Maybe, but its for the best. Its too complicated." Carter walked away, in the opposite direction to the girls, and into his quarters before Ryan had a chance to protest. How was it so difficult?! 'I like you too.' That isn't complicated at all! Ryan could easily say that to the next person who walked past- in fact he would've had it not been Chad who was descending up the corridor toward Rescue Ops, throwing a puzzled look at Ryan as he went. Saying he liked Chad may stir up a bit of confusion.

"Well, Carter Grayson, if you can't man up and tell Dana how you feel- I'll help nudge you along."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN]**_

_**GREG: Soooo, here is what we promised:P Like, Carter and Dana are the main-ish couple we focus on purely because... They're my favourite, whatever Sam says is lies.**_

**SAM: Bitch please, it's actually 'cause there is so much we can do with them character-wise since they're so under-developed. **

_**GREG: AND because they're my favourite. Sam is right, they're terribly under-developed and, to be honest, the whole of Lightspeed were. The character development sucked and the plots didn't really give the actors much to work with so they did amazing for what they had; trust me, I'm a drama student. Regardless, they are my favourite season and Dana, Carter and Ryan are my favourite Rangers probably and Sam likes Ryan and Chad so *shrugs* she doesn't care about Dana and Carter though, well didn't at first, I think I converted her.**_

**SAM: Not necessarily, I didn't care much about them since they were like an obvious 'they're gonna get together' couple but the show was like 'naaaaah mate I'll be vague and fuck with Greg's mind'.**

_**GREG: And the fact they returned for the Legendary Battle supports my theory they're married. Screw Saban, Dana and Carter are married. End of. They are in love and happily married. **_

**SAM: *scoffs and laughs* Ha ha ha-happily!**

_**GREG: NO SPOILERS! Anyway, so major couple in our series. But they were really rejected in the show I think so it's nice because there aren't many Lightspeed/Dana and Carter stories which is sad. They were a great couple... Who are now married HAPPILY. Okay?! Sam's snickering right now... Majorly Eeesssh. SHUT UP! I'm doing this note on my own apparently.**_

**S****AM: *Manic laughter***

_**GREG: She's falling apart so.. Just me I guess. We should probably note that we did kinda revamp Ryan a bit... In the show he didn't have much of a role because he shouldn't have existed which is depressing; we've adjusted his personality a bit. He was raised by demons from the age of six so we figured he would be a little more 'naïve' in contrast to Dana even though she is younger. Please don't flame because of our adaptation. Sam has finished laughing now, shall I let her type?! No? Sweet. XD  
>Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Ryan's crazy plans! Sam? Any last words?<br>**_

**SAM: ...I legitly have no clue why I was having a breakdown but I'm much calmer now. I still want a nap but Greg says I can nap on the train; we're going to a really big library with Chuck (our buddy and beta reader who is not doing her job right now-**

_**GREG: Or ever.**_

**SAM: But we love her anyway; because we thought why not, it'll be fun- just, ya know, cas'.**

**_GREG: So, we'll update this one whenever we have a chapter written- it's not a regular update thing so we'll try and update every other week... If I can get Sam to write. *Cough* Now *Cough*_**

**SAM: Anyway, hope you enjoy Ryan's ridiculousness and review, yeah?**

_**GREG: SEE YOU! **_

**SAM: Peace out!**


	2. Prep Work Needed

_**Matchmaking Mishaps**_

**What do you do when two people are so blindly in love that neither are fully aware of it so refuse to take action? Take action into your own hands, just like Ryan knows all about… Or in which Carter conforms and Ryan just can't be asked anymore.**

**CarterXDana/SOAverse/Lightspeed Rescue/ Fluffy, awkwardness and amusement.**

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned it but all rights belong to Saban, we only own the plot.**

**[A/N] Ryan is OOC for entertainment purposes. If you don't like the changes, please don't flame. If you don't like it that much than you can not read, we won't take offense with that. :)**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Prep Work Needed**_

"But I don't understand." Kelsey rolled her crystal blue coloured eyes, exchanging an irritated look with Joel before she returned her attention to the oldest Mitchell sibling.

"I thought we'd been over this Ryan! What's not to get?!"

"Why would they want to do that?!"

"Because they like each other man." Joel blurted. Chad, who stood solemnly in the corner, nodded in agreement, "But they're both too awkward to admit it."

"I've been trying to get her to confess it since we joined Lightspeed but she just blushes and mutters stuff." Kelsey added, yet Ryan still looked completely horrified- but what about cooties?! "Okay." Kelsey withdrew a video tape from her backpack, passing it over to Ryan who stared down at it. 'Cinderella'? How is this any use?! "Watch this, it'll explain all..."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Oh. My..." Ryan sat directly in front of the TV screen in his room, crouched like a frog; the room devoid of any light besides the porthole on the door that led to the hallway, and the TV screen. "This explains EVERYTHING! Dana is Cinderella and Carter is Prince Charming!" Ryan paused a moment, another realisation coming to mind. "Why does she get to be Cinderella?! I wanted to be Cinderella!"

"Excuse me?!" Ryan looked to the door to see Carter, who had decided to make his appearance known. The fireman stared, shocked, at the implications of Ryan's yelling. "Y-You want to be the Cinderella t-to my P-Prince Charming?!"

"You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I'm sorry Ryan but I don't like you in that way,"

"GET OUT!" The conversation ended with Ryan throwing a shoe at Carter and the latter ducking out of the room, airborne shoe hitting the automatic door instead. Ryan turned back to his frog-crouched position in front of the TV screen, adopting a thinking pose as he did. "Hmmmm...I suppose I can let Dana be Cinderella this time 'cause it makes sense with Carter being Prince Charming...waaaaiiitt does that mean I'm one of the ugly stepsisters? No, no, I'm trying to help them get together... Ooh! I know! I am the skinny mouse! Kelsey can be the fat mouse, Joel can be the bird and Chad can be the broom! And Dad..is the evil stepmother...? Huh. And... Oh my gosh Angela is the cat! You know, I'm actually not that surprised." He focused on the screen again and watched as Cinderella placed her foot in the glass slipper.

A determined smirk grew on his lips. "I am going to get you two, come what may, I won't back down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN]**_

_**GREG: So, a short and sweet chapter to explain Ryan's Cinderella references and to introduce the story; and its adorable! Oh, I forgot last time to fangirl over the cover... I seriously love it :3 Dana's all cute and then Carter is smelling her hair like a stalker... Bad photo timing XD**_

**SAM: True. Also, I love Ryan and his Cinderella obsession c: Okay, so big thank you to those who reviewed, followed and faved; CarterlovesDana, grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, Agent Gibbs, Star Writer 0303, kat183 and .5! **

_**GREG: And to CarterlovesDana; yes, they shouldn't have been eavesdropping and Carter's awkwardness is adorable- it gets worse, trust us. Legendary Battle; they are so married. **_

**SAM: Most likely with 'a few' kids *sneaky side glance to Greg*- I'm glad it wasn't just us who figured they would be.**

_**GREG: Ryan would make an 'interesting' uncle... The kids would be able to quote Cinderella...**_

**SAM: Pfft yah and other things...*another sneaky side glance to Greg* Wow, we're doing a lot of hinting right now.**

_**GREG: And in the other chapter... 'Happily married' *Side glance smirk***_

**SAM: Tch yeah. Anywho, I do hope you enjoy this mini chapter!**

_**GREG: And keep watching out for the next chapter... Though I doubt it'll be up for like two weeks *Blatant glare at Sam* we're writing Chapter Four... But Sam is easily distracted so, we'll see XD**_

**SAM: *sleepy stretch then slams Pringle's down*...Greg just mentioned that it seems like we're always eating when we're writing these authors notes...I guess it's just snacking work *leshrugs***

_**GREG: Today Pringles, Monday cookies! Anyway, adios and stuff...**_

**SAM: Ciao~!**

**And remember-****Ryan is OOC for entertainment purposes. If you don't like the changes, please don't flame. If you don't like it that much than you can not read, we won't take offense with that. :)**


	3. Plan A- Attempt To Capture

_**Matchmaking Mishaps**_

**What do you do when two people are so blindly in love that neither are fully aware of it so refuse to take action? Take action into your own hands, just like Ryan knows all about… Or in which Carter conforms and Ryan just can't be asked anymore.**

**CarterXDana/SOAverse/Lightspeed Rescue/ Fluffy, awkwardness and amusement.**

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned it but all rights belong to Saban, we only own the plot.  
><strong>

**[A/N] Ryan is OOC for entertainment purposes. If you don't like the changes, please don't flame. If you don't like it that much than you can not read, we won't take offense with that. :)**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Plan A- Attempt To Capture**_

Ryan scanned down the list of plans he had in the back of his new notepad (okay, so it was Dana's one... She had loads anyway! What would one missing do? He'd made his own by adding silver dots onto the pink and red swirled design, she couldn't claim it as hers.) He'd made it up to 'Plan P' and now, it was time to start.

He could see two set backs with Plan A; firstly, how could he keep Dana in a storage cupboard? Secondly, how could he get Carter into said storage cupboard with Dana? And Finally, how would he keep them both in there, together, without getting suspicious? Ryan could do it; he was Jaques after all, and Jaques was resilient so therefore Ryan was.

He waited by the storage cupboard and was pleasantly surprised when Dana came along minutes after arriving. She met Ryan's gaze briefly with her own suspicious look and paused next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Angela; blew up a prototype and now she wants my blood." A very convincing lie if he didn't say so himself. "What's up with you face ache?"

She narrowed her azure eyes at him, huffing impatiently, "I can't find my notebook- it had all my exam notes in!" Ryan slid the notebook into his jacket; well she should clearly label any important stuff! How was he supposed to know?! "If I don't find it, I may as well just quit the course!"

"Did you leave it at school?"

"No, I ran all the way there to check! And Kelsey checked the gallery for me." She genuinely looked upset about it; Jesus, it was only like thirty pages of notes!

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It was a hard back A5 notepad, the cover had pink and red on it- my name was on the back."

"Y'know, I think I saw Angela put it in the cleaning supply closet earlier-"

"The cleaning supply closet?" Dana looked at the door before turning back to Ryan, "You're kidding me Ry?"

"Nope, near the top." He pushed her towards it, "You search around and I'll get Carter to check the top shelf."

Dana didn't question the logic, pressing her key card to the pad whilst mumbling on about _'Angela being "the greatest mind of her generation" my ass.'_

"Totally, that woman." Dana went in and after the door shut, Ryan looked at the keypad- he had no idea what wires to cut but he had time as Carter was yet to appear... Hmmm that looked pretty enough!

"Ryan?"

"Hey Fire Truck, I was wondering when I'd see you!"

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Relax, Dana wanted you to help her look for something or the other in the supply closet," he gestured.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have better things to do,"

"What, and I don't?"

"Not if Dana's involved and you freaking know it, " he said with a knowing, accusatory cock of his brow; clearly that wasn't clarifying enough for him. Ryan sighed, leaning in toward the towering giant, "Look, honestly- I can't see the top two shelves. She needs you for your height."

"Why didn't she just ask herself?"

"Do you think I can read my sister?! Females are beyond me as it is but she is a completely different individual! If I couldn't remember Mom being pregnant with her, I'd swear she was an alien. Now; get in the closet with my sister." Ryan forced the door open, and he could see Dana knelt down checking through a cardboard box, "Carter's here to help!" He pushed the man in before Dana could respond, allowing the door to shut again; okay, red wire goes there, green here and... Uh oh... Smoke. He ducked down, out of sight from the porthole with his ear pressed against the door- hmm, quite a familiar position to him.

"What is it you're looking for?" Was that a hint of awkwardness in his tone? Well, the cupboard was small but didn't that mean they'd have to be closer which is kinda what both wanted?! Why did Carter have to be so awkward?!

"Uh my notebook. It's pink with red swirls.. I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

"Uh R-Ryan s-s-said yo-you wanted..uhm why are you looking here!?" He anxiously tried to divert the subject away from him, thankful for the lack of light allowing his burning face to go unnoticed.

"Because Angela." Dana glanced briefly back over her shoulder up at the giant, "Well, you've come at a good time because I need you."

"Uuuh..w-what..?"

Ryan face palmed and hissed at the fireman "Why are you questioning it!?"

"I can't see the top shelf, could you maybe look?" Ryan rolled his silver flecked pale blue eyes at the new found awkwardness in her tone, "I doubt she'd put it up there but you never know with 'Lightspeed's finest'." She rose to her feet, bumping into his broad chest as she did so- whoops, she forgot the space was incredibly tight. "Sorry." She blushed, "It's kinda... Small in here."

"Right...s-small.." Carter felt his throat become dry at the brush of contact, trying to press himself into the shelf behind him.

Dana moved to exit the cupboard, trying to give Carter ample room to check the shelf. She pressed at the door but it failed to respond. Taking her keycard to the scanner also had no effect so she tapped on the door, "Ry, you still there?" Before turning back to face Carter, who, it seemed from the limited light, was attempting to press himself flat against the shelf, "The doors not working."

"W-what? Um let me try.." he said, edging to the door whilst still pressing himsef back as far into the shelves and wall as he could. Once he reached, he repeated her actions and was faced with the same outcome. "Weird..it was working fine earlier..." he murmered. Dana moved closer to him whilst reaching for the door and he felt himself freeze and edge away again.

"Well, it's broken now and Ryan clearly has run off." She would try him on her morpher as she wasn't entirely sure the other Rangers were on the base, but she suspected that she would be met with _'GO AWAY! CINDERELLA IS MAKING HER BALL GOWN!_', so the action would be pointless. "And my book clearly isn't in here which means I am so screwed tomorrow." She leant against the wall, eyes closed in thought while planning out where to search next, "We're gonna be here a while..."

"Hm.." was all he could mutter out with his lips pressed together, clinging on to the shelf behind him as a lifeline. Meanwhile, Ryan snickered into his fist as he threw a handful of torn up wires behind him.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you..." She trailed off slightly as she attempted to muster the courage to ask the question that Angela, her father and the other Ranger's have been pestering with lately, "I was wondering if-" Ryan held back a squeal; This had worked?! "You were okay..." He felt himself deflate, major let down little sis. "You've been acting weird and everyone's really worried."

"Weird? W-what do you m-mean? I'm f-fine."

"Well... You've been kinda- distant with everyone and very, for lack of a better term, out of it. If you're stressed you could always take a leave of absence or I am here to talk to; literally, here right now because there is no way-" she opened her eyes and bore witness to sight of him pinned to the wall, "Are you feeling claustrophobic?" She reached a hand out to his shoulder comfortingly, "it's fine, honest. You just need to distract yourself."

He tensed at the contact before nervously muttering out a "I-I-I'm t-t-totally f-fine, r-r-really.."

"I'm not convinced..." She mumbled under her breath, pulling her hand back as she physically felt his uncomfort; maybe it wasn't him not being okay, maybe she had done something to upset him and that was why he was being so awkward and uptight. "If you say so..." Sadness clear in her tone as that thought spiralled through her mind continuously.

"I'm-it's like-I'm not u-upset or s-stuff..it's uh I've um..been...a bit busy! Y-yeah busy.."

"Busy?" That was a tiny bit of a relief. "Well, if you're not busy tonight, we have a night off right? Well, I was meant to go to see a film with Kelsey and she got the tickets but then-" she waved off the story, "basically, she bailed on me so I have a spare ticket and its the last night... Do you want to go?"

"N-no-nat-bao-sil-wha-we-ni-ho-"

"No?" She didn't even attempt to hide the disappointment in her voice, he had flat out rejected her! "You don't want to go?"

"Na-it's-we-how-wai-"

"I don't understand." Ryan face palmed as his sister sounded at breaking point from both frustration and sadness; Carter Grayson must be the only man to decline an attempt at a date from the one girl he wanted to date. "You don't want to go? I can ask Chad, I guess..."

"He-wel-yo-wai-no-tha-" Dana glared in the direction of the man- this was just irritating her now. If she had annoyed him in anyway, she'd appreciate him telling the truth instead of this stupid babbling.

"Can you reply with words rather than sounds?!" He clamped down on his lip to stop more illegible nonsense from escaping and shook his head carefully. "I can hear your head moving but I can't see it." Ryan forced back all his bubbling anger for he could see himself punching the door or shouting _'Say yes!'_. Even as his sister sounded more and more hurt, he wanted to shoot Carter. Dana had thrown him a bone and given him the perfect opportunity to be alone _together_ and he was declining?!

"Look, whatever, I'll just ask Chad." Chad had to be the default guy, it always had to be Chad! This would be a down sight easier if it had been Chad Dana was crushing on then the big, babbling, stubborn giant in the closet with her! If it had been Chad, Ryan was sure they'd probably be married now because, from what he had heard, Chad fell hard and fast when it came to women... Or mermaids if Kelsey hadn't been pulling his leg about Marina.

Speaking of Chad...there he was nearing his crouching position. He hadn't noticed him yet. He should probably keep it that way. Ryan tuck and rolled before jumping onto his feet and making a run for it. _'I would be a totally badass spy.'_

Chad was just minding his business, thinking about starfish, when he heard what sounded like muffled voices from the empty hallway. _Hold the phone._ His head turned to look at the supply closet, sure that there was where the noise was coming from. Then he noticed the access pad was missing several wires and was smoking a little. He took a moment to analyse the wrecked machinery before coming to a solution. He gave the sliding, mechanical door a good, strong, even-footed, mid-mass, well-placed punch.

And it opened. Dana quickly and purposefully walked out, grabbed his arm and said "You're going with me," before dragging him away. Chad was quite confused. Carter slumped against the shelves into a sitting position with his head on his knee's.

"I'm fine I swear, besides the fact I've been trying to distant myself from you because I have this ridiculous crush on you which isn't appropriate. No, I'm not busy, I'd love to go with you but I'm too much of an idiot to be able to string that sentence together to tell you. Awesome job, Carter; awesome job(!)"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

_**GREG: So Ryan's hare-brained schemes are underway! And Plan A is off with a bang. :3**_

**SAM: Yes, I suppose this is, more or less, the official start to the story- basically, the _actual_ content.**

_**GREG: You have to admit, Ryan's planning is down to a tee(!) Dude has thought of everything... Except for Chad coming along.. Damn it Chad!**_

**SAM: *lesigh* And poor Chad doesn't even know what's going on- he was just thinking about starfish.**

_**GREG: Poor, poor Chad... He has no idea what's coming. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW TIME!  
><strong>_

_**GREG: So, Dash m**__**aster 48: We're glad that you like it so far and we're really happy that you gave us some suggestions but there is a couple of problems. We kinda have a Wild Force sort of this finished (well, it features a lot of Rangers) and two from Wild Force are reoccurring characters for us. (NO HINTS AS TO WHO!) Sam and I have this tiny dislike to Tommy, like he's great and a legend but we aren't into him enough for a whole story (He's a reoccurring character in our later stories however). The other three options is the main problem with us... Sam would love to do a Mack story but I don't know Mack or Antonio (I actually stopped watching at Wild Force but saw a bit of Ninja Storm) and she doesn't feel passionate about Noah (I watched Megaforce and Super Megaforce so know him xD). So thank you for the five suggestions and if you have any other suggestions of Rangers you'd like a story about then suggest them and we'll take them into consideration; if one catches our eye we will do it. :)**_

**SAM: Okay, my turn- CarterlovesDana: We're glad Ryan's Cinderella thing amused you but he will latch onto that because he maybe twenty something but he is mentally six. The demon kidnapping thing kinda stunted his cognitive development (pulling out my psychology terminology like, so proud of myself).**

_**GREG: I hate when she uses psychological terms... If I started busting out drama terms it'd be the same for her. MONOLOGUE, DUOLOGUE, STANSILAVSKI, BRECHT, FORUMN THEATRE, IMMERSIVE THEATRE!**_

_**GREG: So that's it for today...  
>If you guys haven't yet, make sure to check out our other SOAverse stories and to make sure you don't miss any: follow, fave and stuff :'D We'll be updating our next SOA story on Friday so it might help to follow or favourite as authors so you never miss any part of the series. <strong>_

**SAM: Actually, I do know what most of those things mean but yah, like Greg said, keep up to date with the SOAverse and we'll see ya later! Peace out.**

_**GREG: Bye!**_

_**And Remember-**_

**Ryan is OOC for entertainment purposes. If you don't like the changes, please don't flame. If you don't like it that much than you can not read, we won't take offense with that. :)**

**(To address a review we received that we can't decide if it's a flame or not xD We thought we'd reiterate what we said in the first chapter).**


End file.
